Deidara's Mission A love Story Chapter 1
by Yara Ukimari
Summary: Deidara leaves for a mission that leaves Yara in tears. Will he come back? Will he die?


Chapter One:

I opened my dark blue eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Today was a month after I had joined the Akatsuki. It was an interesting story how that came to be, but it happened quickly.

I remember like it was yesterday:

_The wind blew lightly and moved my long white hair around my face. I looked around the training grounds for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. They were supposed to met me here five minutes ago…. Maybe Sakura and Sasuke had another 'romantic' moment and ditched. I let out a huge breath of air and sat down under a nearby tree of some kind. I bit my lip and leaned against the trunk, bored. I listened to the sounds around me, surely someone would come by soon enough. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the noises. There was a small bluebird to my right, chirping away. A cricket to my left, silenced by the presence of a predator. A dog was chasing a cat back in the streets on the town of Konaha and was interrupted by Kiba and Akamaru. I inhaled and held the breath, humming a lullaby from my mother, who had died years previous. I hummed the familiar tune, close to falling asleep. _

_Then suddenly, I was being lifted from the earth and folded over a broad shoulder. My eyes ripped opened and I looked around, frightened. What was happening? Who was carrying me? I strained to see who had lifted me. This man had long blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. He wore a fishnet-like fabric for a shirt and blue shoes that connected to his white socks. He also wore bluish pants. The color from them were wore to a sun-bleached, sand stained light murky blue. I struggled against his strong hold, and he looked back. I was struck by the beauty of his face. His eyes were blue and his skin was tanned slightly. He had slanted eyes and long eyelashes. His bangs covered one of his eyes, which was ALREADY covered with a metal scope-like device. He smiled at me and nodded. "Hey. I thought you were asleep, hmm." he murmured and chuckled lightly. _

"_It's hard to fall asleep when someone you don't know just takes the liberty to pick you up and carry you off somewhere." I answered, annoyed. _

"_Right…. Sorry. It's my orders to find you and take you for my partner, un." _

"_Wait…Partners? What? Remember? I STILL don't know you." I growled, surprised. Was this a joke?_

"_Hah. Not that kind of partner, un. A teammate." he explained quickly. _

"_Oh…Well. T-that is f-fine, then." I stuttered, still trying to get over his face. He smiled at me and set me down on my feet. "Thanks." I murmured, biting my bottom lip and looking to the side to try and stop myself from staring at his face. _

"_Your welcome. I'm Deidara. And you're Yara-kun?" Deidara asked. _

"_Yes. I'm Ukimare Yara. Nice to meet you, Deidara." I answered and smiled at him. He held up his hand and I shook his hand. Then suddenly something wet ran across the palm of my hand. "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?" I yelled and withdrew quickly. Deidara looked at me as if about to burst out laughing. He held up his hand and a mouth occupied his palm, it's tongue lolling around. I shivered, kind of in shock. _

"_It's ok! I would hurt you. I promise." He smiled and took a step closer to me. I let go of my lip and nodded, looking away again. He stepped even closer, pulling me into his chest. I blinked, taken by surprise again. _

"_W-what are you d-" I started and then his mouth came down on mine. I blinked against, blushing bright red. His eye was closed and no hint of redness was on his face. I closed my eyes slowly, seeming to melt into him like putty. _

I remembered every detail to that day. He had been spying on my training for some months, then it was pure coincidence that he was ordered to capture me, in order to give the Akatsuki more members. I smiled and sat up on my bed. I looked at my door as a firm fist hit the wood frame. I lifted my head. "Come in." I called out and pulled out my sketch book, opening it to one of my previous drawing. I glanced to the page and started finishing the drawing sketched across the page.

The door creaked open and I grinned, Deidara stood in the doorway with a large clay sculpture in his hand. I glanced over from my drawing and smiled. The sculpture was of a medium sized heart, shaped as an actual heart. I looked up at him, questioningly.

"Sasori-no-danna let me see what an actual heart looked like so I could…erm….make this for you, un." he glanced around my room, obviously nervous. I laughed and stood up, hugging him tightly and taking the sculpture from his hands.

"I love it." I crowned and set it on the dresser next to my bed. I smiled and turned back to Deidara. His face was red and he stood awkwardly in the door. "I said you could come in, Dei-san." I smiled and took his hand, ignoring the tongue that ran across my own palm.

"Do you love me, Yari?" he asked, conflicted. I frowned.

"Of course, I love you. How could I not? Since that first day?" I asked, confused.

"I just…I have to go on an S-rank Mission at noon." he murmured.

"What? Am I allowed to come?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid not, un. Yara. You have to take care of yourself I'll be gone for a while." he answered

"Please, Deidara-kun! Don't leave me alone. I don't want you to die on this mission!" I pleaded, tears forming down my cheeks and dripped down onto the wooden floor. Deidara held his hand to my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. I smiled, staring into his pretty eyes. He smiled back at me and winked.

"I'll only be a few days. They will all fly by and you'll never know I'm gone." he whispered.

"That can't happen. Your telling me your leaving, obviously I'll remember you're leaving." I cried. I was getting very desperate. I knew exactly what mission he was going on. He was going to be sent to retrieve a Tailed-beast…. This scared me. He had already lost both arms the first time he went to capture the One tailed Jinchuriki, Gaara of the sand.

-to be continued-


End file.
